2015.03.04 - Masquerade Surprise
The Conneticut residence is well known as a source of wonder and aggravation in this section of the Island for generations. It was bought on the cheap by an unknown millionaire called Yankee, who bought the place cheap and put hundreds to work expanding and maintaining it but never spent time there. It was neglected during the war, and rented out to various fly by night want to be Gatsby's for two decades until the son spruced it up with all kinds of art and decorum. Then in the late 90's it went silent, suddenly being rented out again and left to fall into rot until Kilroy took it over. Since it has been very well kept rot. Until three weeks ago when SOMEONE began hiring local crews to restore everything, not just the lawn. And there was quite a bit to restore but peeks over the hedges show that it is in sparkling condition, but rumors swirl around the place. For for the first time in decades, New York socialites have been INVITED to the residence. It is a masquerade ball, and the gilded gates have been opened. Somehow, without anyone looking, the residence has become one of the fanciest places in New York, with the party drifting out in warm weather to the hedge maze, the polished ball room, or the dining room. Indeed, all the lower floors have been opened and all manner of New York's richest and most powerful have been invited. But there is no sign of the host. Everyone is curious if it is the scandalous mutant (or is that mutant sympathizer) Kilroy...or his DEAD father, who has had his name on the invitations hand written and hand delivered by trained actors dressed in 17th century french regalia to the majority of those present. But there are other reasons there are some here tonight. For a Mask has been stolen, an artifact of great power. Kilroy has notified Loki of the location of the mask tonight, and his attempt to steal it back. Lois Lane was not magical, regardless of what some might say. She was also not a mutant, nor meta, nor goddess. She was a mundane woman in a world that was anything bit. So of course she was driving a car filled with extraordinary beings. In the front passenger seat, Loki Odinson, exiled prince of Asgard. In the back; Dr. Bruce Banner, a literal Dr. Jekyll, Moon Knight, a man blessed and cursed by a god, and Jack Hawksmoor, a being who chatted with cities. "Ready to crash this party?" She asks with a tight grin, as the rented car heads towards the mansion. She's dressed well for the event, considering that things will probably get very dangerous soon. "What's the plan?" One very uncomfortable Jack Hawksmoor, in a rented tux and doing his best to manage the optical illusion of shoes. He's going to stand out like a sore thumb. "We're a good way out from the city center, so please try to keep me from having to get into a battle of wills with a god again." He peers towards the mansion. "Also, this is CHC's turf. That gives him...certain advantages too." Moon Knight has been decidedly anxious ever since the dog figurine appeared and stole the mask.. and right in the midst of a spell that was meant to restore Loki fully, if it had been allowed to complete... instead the result was the mask gone, Loki still powerless.. and Moon Knight still apparently the vessel for a part of the young god's wayward power. It's nothing as strong as it was before.. a blessing on the one hand, because it seems to mean he isn't automatically dyed green and obviously looking out of place.. non-Euclidean as Lois had jokingly remarked. He looks normal now, if fancied up and with a mask so as to better sneak into the party; it may surprise some, but he 'cleans up' with surprising ease. Another of his 'tenants', perhaps. The downside of course is that there is only a fraction of Loki's magic left in any state to defend the vulnerable godling..and according to Kilroy, a ticking clock before that too will be drawn back to the repaired mask, and Loki with it.. so at Lois' question he says, "I was hoping I could follow the divine bond from myself and Loki to the mask.. but this place.." he shakes his head as if he were trying to dispel some sort of fog. "It's so thick with magic, I'm not sure how well I'll be able to." The penguin suit isn't very comfortable nor is being in the middle of the back seat. Bruce pulls a little at his collar as he listens to the talk of what the plans are while his own is basically not to break things. There is a few beads of sweat on his forehead, "We there yet? I think I need some air." no that has nothing to do with planning other than a personal thing. Plus of course they don't want him going mean and green in the backseat. Fortunately, Zachary Zatara was already invited to the party, so he's there in the first place, in an antique-looking tux -- red instead of black, this time -- and a particularly fine mask marked with filigree and delicate little details. It's a superb outfit to have in these surroundings, but then it would be since he's also trying to make sure he can put hands on what he needs to, in as quickly as possible. Jack Hawksmoor tugs the mask he brought...a pretty simple one...out of his pocket. "My senses are fine. I might be able to help...I've had difficulty sensing the mask if nobody's wearing it, but I still might be able to find it." He glances at Moon Knight. "Guess there are advantages to NOT being magic. "We're almost there. It'd be suspicious if we all go in at once. If our genders were reversed, maybe not..." She tries a grin, under her sparkling mask. "So, who wants to be my date for the evening?" She doesn't want Loki going with her - the godling would be recognized by their target, she fears. She stops the car. "Well, show time, my friends. Let's go kick some butt while sharply dressed!" Moon Knight 's mouth quirks at Jack from under his own mask, styled to suggest a bird. "Hopefully between us we can manage something. Do you know anything about this Cash person? I have a feeling I ran into him earlier in Times Square.." he snorts a laugh at Lois' remark, but agrees wholeheartedly with the sentiment. Socialite? Nope. Part of a sneaky scheme to break in and steal a mask? Also nope. Axiom's on a mission of his own. One handed to him by one of those angels at the Infinite Embassy. He didn't get a lot of details but what he did get was enough to have him prepping for a fight. He wasn't invited to the party but that hasn't stopped him from inviting himself. While other are entering the gates and dressed for a party, Axiom's taking the back way in. Over hedges and fences and in a black version of his costume, he's sticking to the shadows and avoiding being noticed as he sneaks towards the mansion proper. It's not the same as sneaking in the city but he's had to adapt to much worse. Wiping his forehead, Bruce pulls his black from his pocket. The mask is black with green trim along the edges. "I can escort you inside, Miss Lane. If no one else wants too." "You go ahead, Bruce. I need to be free to move." A pause. "The mask is in the ballroom. There's also some very nasty..." He pulls out a notebook and pen, from a different pocket, and sketches a few things. "Avoid these spots if you can. Booby traps and security stuff. Exotic." Moon Knight leans to glance across Bruce at the notepad Jack is drawing on. "Electronic?" he queries of the traps, then blinks. "-The- mask? You found it, then?" Lois Lane chuckles. "I'd love to, Dr. Banner." She exits the parked car, looking over the grounds. She sees a flicker of movement - a familiar figure, but too obscured to recognize. She shrugs. "Alright. Bruce and I will waltz around looking fancy, drawing attention from you guys." she says. She leans against the car casually. "Well, that was simple. Guess that means it's going to be hard to obtain. Nothing's easy as it looks, I've found." Once the car is parked Bruce reaches across Jack opening the door as a hint. Though as Moon now leans across him to look at the drawing, "Yes we will be fancy and I'll try not to stomp your feet." Climbing over Jack he gets out almost stumbling down as he does so. Putting the mask on he glances at Lois while trying to straighten his tie. "This darn thing." "It's in a ballroom with several hundred people in it," Jack says as he climbs out of the car. "Guess what they're all wearing." He waves the mask, which is black and white, at them and then pulls it on. He doesn't wait for the others before heading into the party. Lois Lane clicks her tongue, shaking her head at Bruce. "Here, let me." She straightens his tie with a smile, smoothing out his suit as well. She pulls a comb from her purse, and quckly neatens the scientist's hair. "Much better." With a smile, she readjusts her mask, and offers her arm to Bruce. "I'm ready." Moon Knight gets out on the other side to avoid the pileup, but frowns. "...Guys, there's not just people in there. There's gods. Almost half a dozen, counting Loki." Axiom's quick as he crosses the grounds but he slows down as he gets close to the building. Crouching low, he checks for any signs of alarms or security measures. Ideally he's hoping to find a way in undetected. There are supposed to be tons of people inside and he wants to try to do this quietly so there's no panic or danger to them. There are of course guards on the outside to keep the riffraff out but once inside, they don't seem to be paid to care. That should answer the question of who is throwing this gig, but that is dashed or at least made unclear when the "host", Kilroy Capital Conneticut, is announced as such and a space is cleared in the room as he is announced. No one else has been announced, and he says, "Welcome to my home. Too many years have gone by before we hosted an event. And I thank you for your attendance." He doesn't sound or look thankful, but is diplomatic enough that he is immediately swarmed by folks, socialites, curiosity seekers and a few reporters. No one has noticed the interlopers/heroes in the slightest. Jack glances over his shoulder. "Got it." And then he continues into the party. Not bothered by the presence of gods, apparently. Of course, they might be on his side. He's focused, besides, on the mask. A few heads do turn as he comes in - he definitely looks like the guy who won his ticket to this shindig in a raffle. Once Lois gets him situated, Bruce pulls out something from his pocket. This might be something Stark has given Zach stays very clear of Kilroy, not too comfortable with what he sees. He can hobnob with the best of them, but something feels distinctly off about this...not the least of which is the whole presence of major metaphysical beings thing. So, with untouched champagne flute in hand, he mills about. Maybe his senses can help pick up the mask, since he is at least familiar enough with it from recent contact. him or they worked on together. "Here." he hands each an earpiece, "Just whisper and we can hear each other." before placing one into own ear. He takes Lois' arm, "Let us go then." A few of the patrons sneer at Jack as he comes in, a lot of the guards look at him sideways, but no one really interferes. This is too unknown a situation for them, and they consider anything to be a potential threat. The mask is not sensed, however. Zach stays very clear of Kilroy, not too comfortable with what he sees. He can hobnob with the best of them, but something feels distinctly off about this...not the least of which is the whole presence of major metaphysical beings thing. So, with untouched champagne flute in hand, he mills about. Maybe his senses can help pick up the mask, since he is at least familiar enough with it from recent contact. This is Kilroy's party? Wasn't Kilroy the one who came and warned Loki? Marc had the impression that meant Kilroy wasn't the host, but..perhaps this is his means of making a distraction? He accepts the earbud from Bruce with an impressed nod. "Thanks." he says, tucking it in place. Whatever the case, with Kilroy, he squares his shoulders and puts on a surprisingly charming smile as if he were slipping into a familiar coat, heading into the glittering throng and also making his way to the ballroom. He may not be able to tell where the gods are..but he is Loki's avatar, or at least Moon Knight thinks so. He's hoping he'll know the vessel containing the remainder of Loki's power when he sees it. Lois Lane smiles and puts the earbud in, a beatific smile her companions might recognize as the one she wore while dealing with a particularly obnoxious interviewee. Not that she dislikes Bruce; it's the fact that she's hiding her nervousness and whatever else she's feeling. With a nod, she leads Bruce into the mansion. "Act casual, and don't get offend. This is the upper crust." She has no idea who - or what- may be milling around, but she's not too afraid. After all, she has a Hulk. Axiom makes a slight face as he steps over a bear trap. He's careful to go around others, quietly thinking whoever set them up needs a good smack upside the head. He starts to step forward but pauses as he recognizes the signs of some magical defense. It takes a little squinting...literal and metaphorical...but when he figures out where the trap is exactly, he sighs silently and slips on. When he gets close enough to a window, he starts trying to get himself inside. Jack Hawksmoor murmurs. "Also, there's somebody trying to break in," he adds to the others. Ignoring those sneering at him, he claims a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Mostly for camouflage. "They're doing a good job so far." That's the very quietest of whispers. But...hundreds of people. All wearing masks. This is not going to be that easy. A waiter with a tray comes up behind Lois and said, "Orderv? Horse De Vorxes?" Jack is being ignored until finally a large body guard type looks him up and down and asks, "Who let YOU in here?" Axiom looks like he can get in easily. Blending might be harder. Most of these costumes are not superheroesque. Walking in with Lois as she is the belle of the ball, Bruce isn't as used to these things as others but he isn't a total street rat. Hulk..Hunk.. Indeed she has one of the two not that he himself is considered handsome like most. Marc lets Grant mingle and laugh with the crowd..Grant even recognizes a few people, masks or no. Marc is busy in the meanwhile, thinking... the mask wouldn't be just on anyone. That red dog came and took it... he's sure it was the statuette he took off the lich in Times Square. Well..now he knows what it does. Could it be that's why the lich took it from Kilroy, before Moon Knight ended up delivering the mask anyways? If that lich took it, it wouldn't just be on anyone. He looks around, wondering if it might be on display, perhaps.. barring that, perhaps on the lich himself, so he keeps an eye for anyone with that stiff prideful demeanor, possibly on the skinny side. It's not much, but he's narrowing it down as best he can. Zach's path takes him on a collision course for Grant's, and he doesn't notice until it's almost too late to correct; fortunately he doesn't spill his drink or bowl over the other man, but he does stop and look at his hand, lifting his mask slightly to show that, yes, this is him. Unaware of Jack having detected him, Axiom slips into a window. He's not too worried about blending. Once he's sure he's out of sight, he takes something from his belt. A small charm with a pre-arranged spell ready. Just a simple illusion to make him look like some charming young socialite blond meant to be there. He waits for a chance to slip into the party to mingle...and scan about for any more signs of trouble, trap, lich, or mask. Lois Lane raises an eyebrow slightly. There was a commotion, but she knew going to help Jack might blow her cover too soon. So she keeps a loose hold on Bruce's arm, lightly guiding him through a drifting walk around the room. It seems casual, but it allows them to observe as much as they can. "The mask turns invisible when on someone, I remember. Look for someone grinning like a devil." Jack Hawksmoor turns to the bodyguard. He glances around, then lowers his voice, looking directly at the guy. "Private investigator. Client bought me the ticket. She would *not* appreciate you blowing my cover." The rest of the group will hear Jack's fairly casual lie leavened with a fair bit of truth. In a room full of Bankers, Lawyers, Politicians, Venture Capitalists and Reporters just to name a few, quite a few are grinning like the devil though none have that particularly DEMONIC grin. Axiom is able to blend in seamlessly with the charm, and he notices that it is working...well. Very VERY well, the magic strengthened in this area considerably. Kilroy spots the others and keeps trying to make his way toward them but people keep coming up to him and talking and each time he stops and politely answers them. Every time. The body guard sneers a little but shrugs and ignores Jack. He's help. "That can be any guy when a woman walks by." Bruce happens to say in comment. Though he does glance around for anyone grinning like an idiot perhaps like a dog with its tongue hanging out. Walking along with Lois he bumps his knee against something while not paying much attention, "Oww...Sorry." he tells Lois while rubbing his kneeing. Grant gives Zach a quizzically blank look when the mask is tipped up, though greets him cordially. He starts to offer some small talk-- it's so different Zach could almost wonder if he'd detected the wrong person in the magic saturated environment.. but then the bird masked man grabs Zach by the shoulder and hisses, "We only have until midnight to find the mask." the intensity winks out a moment later, Marc taking control to do another sweep of the nearby crowd. ..Kilroy looks rather stopped up, doesn't he? Strange.. Zach matches small talk with intensely insignificant observations! He's good at that, even if it's kind of a banal skill to have. And then suddenly he's grabbed by the shoulder, and that jostles him out of the 'upper crust glaze' of his eyes. "What, midnight? Who stole it, the Fairy Godmother?" The waiter trips and nearly drops his tray all over at least five guests but at the last minute grabs it while something drops out of his pocket. In the chaos it is kicked away into the crowd as a gaggle of irate socialites, three of them in their seventies growl and point duck headed canes at Bruce scolding his manners. "And I only spot one," Jack adds, once the bodyguard has moved on. And now he's trying to make his way through the crowd towards Kilroy, although he doesn't want to shove anyone or do anything uncouth that might attract more attention from security. Lois Lane pats Bruce on the shoulder. "Take it easy." She levels glares at the old people. "He forgot his cane today, you'll forgive a sickly man, yes?" doing her best post accent. The kicked object gains her attention - what was it? "A moment, my dear?" she tells Bruce, casually walking into the crowd, looking for whatever was dropped... As Jack and Zach approach Axiom they hear some murmurs, "I say, remarkable, singular gift. I'm impressed..." "I know, stunning,isn't it? Where does he find the time to learn it all?" "What will you ask?" "Likely price of Roxxon tomorrow I think..." "Ha!" Marc blinks, distracted, trying to pick up the thread of the disjointed conversation with Jack. "A zombie, actually." he murmurs. "I kind of wonder if he might know." he nods to Kilroy and heads that way too. "A Fairy Zombiemother. Charming." Zach adjusts his mask a bit and follows just behind Marc. He's casual about all of it, but he certainly doesn't miss the snippets of conversation -- it's another of his uncommon skills, used in a place like this where it's essential to keep abreast of ten different mini-conversations in order to keep oneself afloat socially. The fact that magic is working so well, even from his simple charm, has Axiom's attention. It's a sign of things being bad. He doesn't really socialize but he gives a few polite smiles and 'excuse me's...disguised voice even having a British accent. He spots some of the others and is a little surprised to see them. He shakes it off though since that's a good thing. Humming quietly, he murmurs a small spell under his breath. One he hopes will lead him towards Cold Hard Cash wherever he is. He's pretty sure the zombie magic guy will be the source of all the trouble for the night. It wasn't his intention of being a klutz but at least its keeping attention elsewhere. "Many apologies." Bruce tells the men waving canes at him. He coughs out while covering his mouth as she mentions him being sickly, "Yes, darling. I'll just wait here." he watches as she goes into the crowd. Going to lean against a chair it breaks and Banner goes into the floor ungracefully. "This is why I rarely get invited to anything." he says lightly to be heard over the earpieces while laying on his back. "What's the price of this house?" "385 billion furnished, 300 without." "What's the price of a nice Sunday afternoon?" "To you, $9." "How much should I put in my kid's college fund?" "$20,214, excuse me I-" "What's the price of bonds in Argentina right now?" "$595 on the 20 year yield, but I-" The women are still chirping angrily at Bruce but the others have left him off. Lois Lane pretends to trip, as she finds the dropped object. "Oh, I'm alright." She swiftly stuffs the small statuette in her purse, under the commotion of people helping her up. "I'm just as bad a klutz as my beloved over there." She winces as she hears a chair breaking. She owed Bruce a nice dinner for all he's going through, She stands up, brushing off her dress. "Thank you, all over you." She sits down, looking faint. It's an act. "Found the red dog. It was being carried by a waiter, but Bruce bumped him and made him drop it." she whispers. "How about the cost of this bottle of champagne, Kilroy," Jack says by way of greeting as he approaches. He's wearing a mask, but that probably won't stop the money god from recognizing him. The question is...what does Kilroy know about what's going on? Marc frowns. Money..? All questions about money? He doesn't know exactly what's going on, or about Kilroy, frankly, but he knows something about curses. He slips close to Kilroy shortly after Jack, not saying anything for the moment.. Kilroy says, "That's nothing because it was given as a gift by a terrorist cell leader to my father, in fact I'd pay you to take it and you all need to le-" "What's the price of the moon?" Asks a patron "For you, priceless." "What do I need to do to get better?" Asks another "Go see the doctor and follow his advice...."" Getting up Bruce begins to fix himself before moving to where Lois is sitting. "So sorry, darling. Seems this isn't my night." he says pretending to check her over, "You are alright?" grabbing a glass of something as a waiter passes by he offers it to her, "Have a drink and relax." Marc asks Kilroy, as if just offering a light joke, "How many dollar bills would I have to lay end to end to reach what I'm looking for?" Kilroy says, "51 end to end" "What kind of dog should I get?" Kilroy finally gets an edge in and looks at Jack and Mark, Ackbar like, "It's a trap!" And the lights go out. "Lois, pull the..." Jack's too late, though. The lights go out, and for a moment, his right eye glitters red. It's dark, but he's got senses other than vision. And nobody can see him. He kicks off the fake shoes, dropping into a slight crouch there in the middle as he reaches out to establish the lay of the land, as it were, that way. Zach was about to ask his own facetious question when the lights go out and they're alerted that it's a trap. "Well I *guessed* that much." I mean, really? A masquerade ball? Who was actually going to come to something like that and *not* think something fishy's going on? At least his initial suspicions have been proved correct, though he is left to wonder if those mega-powerful deity figures are going to show off in the darkness. Most of them don't like dark; it prevents them from being as obviously important. Not that he'd *say* that out loud. Lois Lane takes the glass, gratefully. She's about to take a sip when the lights go out. Wonderful. She takes Bruce's hand, grateful that they're both sitting. "Stay close to me." It's a quiet request. She wasn't about to try and find her way in the dark. "Stay calm." Moon Knight was about to take Kilroy by the arm with a laugh, keeping up the facade of a party trick when he blurts his warning and the lights go out. He hisses to Kilroy, "What happened?" You say, "When they ask the price of something I am compelled to answer...it's the nature of the gift....Somehow father found out about it...." You say, "He's...here...somewhere..." Jack Hawksmoor is still in that crouch nearby. "Stick near me. I don't need light as much as most. And I suspect your daddy dearest has the mask, too. Okay. What can he do? The basics?" What can the guy do WITHOUT the mask, he means. His voice is very low. Axiom had been thinking of knocking the lights out himself...at least briefly...when they went out. He tensed, hands flexing a little. Darkness makes stealth easier so he starts moving. Used to moving in the dark, his eyes adapt easily enough and he heads for a little spot out of the way. Taking a deep breath, he tries again to seek out the source of the sudden darkness. He knows one way that should be a more effective method of searching but he's trying to hold out on using it due to it being more flashy than quiet bit of tracking magic. Moon Knight curses under his breath. He can't see.. he should be able to see in the dark..he keeps hold of Kilroy and reaches for Jack's voice, "Maybe we can use that ability. How many dollar bills away is the mask now?" he asks under his breath, starting a blind game of hot-and-cold with the alarmed crowd. "Jack, you can see?" Kilroy says, “He's a lich, and he's siphoned off my power which means he has all my old powers, he's undead, and he knows a lot about magic, and he's had 40 years to prep this place with god knows what so he likely has all kinds of magical objects. With the mask...Gods I can only imagine.” "Are you sentimentally attached to this place?" Jack inquires, in a very casual tone. "And see, not exactly...it's not quite the same as vision." "So...zombies," Zach quietly mentions, staying close to Moon Knight and Kilroy. "Should I produce some sort of holy symbol? Holy light? Holy *water*? I could probably manage something like that. Though it doesn't work with every zombie. Maybe um...maybe I could just make some will-o-the-wisps to distract?" Lois Lane can do nothing but wait in the dark, as voices call out. She's keenly away of how useless she is right now. She kicks off her shoes, tucking them under the chair, all my feel. She keeps her hand on Bruce's to try and keep him calm. She didn't need a rage monster right now. "Guys, I;m sitting with Bruce. What should I do with the statue?" You say, "Not...really. My grandfather used it to give people jobs and then it was just a tax asset. Asc-Father liked it a lot. And he's a shade, a Greek version so holy light and water should do some, but it depends on the context." The murmur in the crowd has begun to build...people are approaching panic....there is also an unearthly silence. Why hasn't he made his move? "Holy power?" Moon Knight echoes. "I burned him before...Khonshu did. The lich ran away in the end. How many bills away is the mask now? You say, "Wait, you have the statue?" He 'looks' at Lois, "Call the mask! NOW!' "Holy power can-"" The lights going out isn't something he was expecting but then again he was almost expecting some odd Stark entrance. Bruce gives the had of Lois a squeeze as he attempts taking her advice of staying calm. No the Hulk doesn't need to come out and play in the dark. Suddenly there is a crash nearby and Bruce's pants is wet in the wrong places, "Man.. Someone spilled something on me." not that he can see who or what it is exactly. "Lois. Call the mask," Jack repeats, in case she didn't hear Kilroy. "Get it to the kid." Then, to Kilroy, "Alright. Nice to know my options are open." Zach flicks his wrist. "Yloh gnitaolf ssorc spmal." And probably in one of the evenings more ill-advised acts, some holy floating crosses appear, and they're luminous, like lamps. It's one of the most surreal things that the partygoers have probably ever seen, but...there it is. There is a voice in the dark. Axiom can see it. So can Kilroy (sense), Zach can now see, Moonknight is drawn like a moth to flame, and Loki can sense it quite well. The waiter puts the mask on, alas too late, for there is a green cloud and lightning that surrounds him as dollar signs appear in his eyes, and the thick green skinned THING of a humanoid ... Moon knight is closest, with a nod or head shake from Moon Knight ashe had asked the hot and cold questions....but it does him little good as he gets four Rai stones appear out of nowhere surrounding him in a stone cage...for the moment. "Well heroes, I'm sure this is the moment where you all get righteous on me, and try to attack, but before you do, know that I've poisoned about half the people here...and the antidote is very specific, found only in a south side hospital approximately four miles away. They have enough for everyone here, but since none of you are speedsters or teleporters, I'd focus on that.... "A prismatic sphere opens up around him, "While I dine on the rest of your little God friend...oh and Kilroy? Some friends are here for you..." AT this point not people or henchmen but...MICE...rather...mice spirits pour out of the walls and begin chittering at a million miles a second, likely illegible to everyone here, but not to Kilroy...and...after trying to resist...he doesn't do anything but...'chitter'...back...again and again and again." "But by all means, let's rumble and tumble and let the good VIP's of the city die shall we?" Jack Hawksmoor steps over to Zach, holding out the glass of champagne he took earlier. "This. To that hospital. So they can find the antidote." None of them are teleporters? The lich is an idiot...Jack can teleport, but he's slower and his method tends to mess up complex chemicals that aren't Jack. Would probably scramble the poison. If the glass is poisoned. He's gambling that it is. Moon Knight can't see well, but he can tell four slabs of stone just walled him in even before the glow starts up. He hears Jack and Zach, close as they are, reassured about the poison even as Moon Knight fights to the surface, desperate to get the mask to Loki.. but that's not the best way to do it. Before Moon Knight can take over Marc calls into the mic, "Lois, call the mask! That statue will make it come to you!" along with everyone else urging her. Lois Lane could almost roll her eyes at the villain's speech. It was pretty familiar to her, sadly. You all die now, yadda yadda. The glass in her hand feels cold.... Wait. Poison...? Oh no. The glass falls from her hand, shattering on the floor. Her chest hurt. "Always happens to me, doesn't it?" she grumbles. "You better beat that god up, fast..." She coughs. "I'm gonna stay here..." She takes a breath, and clutches the statue in her hands so hard her fingers ache. She's worn the mask before, remembers how it felt - hopefully it's enough to call it to her. Zach looks like something out of Castlevania now, thanks to his cross lamps idea, but the rest of the whole introduction puts him off. Not teleporters, eh! "Hmm. Well." He would've done something really impressive, but Jack comes to him before then and he has to smirk a little bit. That's not so bad. "All right." He has one flute of champagne in one hand, one he's given by Jack, so surely between the two there's some poison that he could get an antidote from the hospital with. The others can take care of this...it's just a lich, and anyway he hates zombies especially. "Nftt," the magician intones, and he vanishes in a shower of purplish sparkles. Take that, mister 'none of you are teleporters'! "What is this the second coming?" Bruce can be heard asking as crosses appear illuminating around. If any light on him is visible he can be seen rubbing at his pants with a handkerchief trying to dry off the wet spot. Now there is a voice that draws his attention and listening he sighs deeply. Hearing that people have been poisoned his eyes widen recalling he gave Lois a drink, "Really? Can this night get any better?" he questions with a growl his anxiety starting to rise a little. Hearing the smash of the glass he reaches a hand out to pat Lois gently on the back and shoulders. "I got to get her to the hospital. This isn't like a snake bite. I can't suck the poison out of her." he then reaches for the statue, "Here let me do it." Glowing crosses are a momentary distraction for Axiom but the moment he sees his target, he's on the move. He starts out just walking, dodging and ducking around people as he heads for that masked lich. He wanted to do this quietly and without risk bit since the enemy has taken ths stage, he's moving on to plan B. As much as he doesn't like big flash things or the idea of a fight with so many people in the area, he knows how one aspect of his powers works and the people can be an advantage. Once he's close enough, Axiom darts forward. The illusion charm is cast aside in a dramatic fashion he'll be embarrassed by later but it serves its purpose. There's a flash of light as the illusion breaks, taking the black coloring from his costume as well. He's already starting to glow with faith power, walking faster as he seeks to get the Lich's attention. His power's good for hurting evil, undead things. "Or how about we stop you, save the people, and put you back where you belong. That sounds like a better plan to me," he speaks up loudly. The lich spots something he doesn't like but hasn't give up yet. There are actually MULTIPLE things he doesn't like and everyone present including Kilroy has a Rai stone sent in them, a single ton object trying to crush them....Yes, all at once. Kilroy, distracted by the mice is helpless, though fortunately for him Veolus throws up a reactive Rai stone of his own, canceling it. He tries to stop the others but only kind of deflects them. Veolus is not ...as smart as Kilroy. The lich can't really use his other magics effectively here though he does make some of the crowd get in the way of Axiom as he charges quite effectively, but Axiom's mere PRESENCE bypasses the prismatic sphere and causes his robes to flame slightly....the flames are doused with unholy water created by magic, but its still a distraction. He begins to chant... Zach and Axiom would both recognize the simple spell of transfer, its a powerful brutal spell and it will mean taking the power from Loki permanently. It will take about five minutes to complete and apparently he lied about Midnight. "Shield Lois!" That's aimed at Bruce. And yes, he knows exactly what Bruce will have to do to protect the woman. He did ask Kilroy if he particularly cared about this place. Giving the warning slows Jack's dodge, the stone hits him pretty hard, knocking the citywalker to the ground, although based off of what's been seen of his strength, he won't be down for long. He's got other plans, though. The stones, not part of the city. The house? Part of the city. The floor under the lich's feet...ripples, like waves across the ocean. NOT conducive to concentrating on magic, that. The dog was kind of..stunned from being kicked around on the floor so much, but it blinks, wakes up and barks. In a red flesh it runs through the prismatic sphere like it wasn't even THERE, grabs the mask right off of Ascot's face and PULLS it off with its teeth, then it rushes back and plants it right on Lois's face. The mask...is not meant to be pulled off this way....combined with the roiling of the earth beneath his feet and Ascot is PISSED! The ritual is ruined.... "What was that phrase you used to use Kilroy....in your dnd game? Oh yeah....Rocks fall....EVERYONE DIES!" He reaches his hand heavenward.... Moon Knight takes over completely as the new stone appears overhead, crashing down onto the four already pinning him in. It's a pretty claustrophobic situation, but Moon Knight doesn't hesitate. He crouches down to see in the dim light through the hole in the middle of one of the stones, pulling his truncheon out of his jacket. He fires the grapple right at the lich, imbuing it with as much energy from Loki as he is able to. He stands then, bracing a foot on the stone to yank hard if it catches the Lich, adding another degree of distraction to Jack's as the lich starts to cast something that sounds very bad indeed. As soon as the mask is on her face, Lois feels the rush of energy, just as she did before. But there's no urging to steal Thor's underpants this time. "Good dog." she pats the statue/creature affectionately. "Guess who just got a mask?" Of course, there's that stone coin dropping on her. That's a problem. Instinct takes over. She knew what she wanted - a chance to be the hero for once. The mask's energy swirls, deflecting the stone coins from her and Bruce, who's still near her. "Hey Ascot? I'm attacking the darkness!" She *pushes* with magic, and a surge ripples, launching the coins at Ascot. Of course, it's not a precise throw... It may not be a precise throw, but then there's Zachary Zatara to help it out. "Senots hsurc ym eof!!" He adds to the energy and intent of Lois, to ideally direct the strange and dangerous stones back at the sinister villain. Maybe he's helped a little with that, though with the mask he's fairly sure the plucky reporter will have enough to at least direct the ones nearest to her. He has the hospital working on an antidote though! So that's definitely a heroic measure. Maybe he'll get a nice write-up. A deep growl begins to emit when Lois seems to be transformed by the mask. Even though she knocks the coins away Bruce can no longer tame the beast inside of him. With a loud raging roar he transforms into Hulk punching another coin as it comes towards them causing it to break before catching another twirling it around to throw it at the glowing sphere. Fear the Hulk! Feeling a cane whacking him in glances at one of the old ladies from earlier taking the cane he cracks it in half but before he can do much else a coin comes towards them and he saves the old woman by knocking it away. Axiom smiles as the mask goes flying. But then Ascot is calling out internet things and Axiom tenses. Eyes scan the room quickly and a plan comes together in his mind. "Zatara! Head's up!" he calls out as a warning. The blue glow around Axiom flares brighter as he applies a boost to the magic user. Even as he increases Zatara's power, Axiom's copying it. Another flash of light emits from Axiom and his costume can be seen becoming a blue and white version of Zach's suit. His eyes settle on Kilroy and his spectral pests and he calls out a spell loudly. "Tsohg ecim kcab ot rieht gnitser secalp!" he's trying to banish the squeaky, chittering spirits. And just like that POOF POOF POOF POOF the spirits of the red (not exactly ghosts but the magic doesn't care) are gone....Kilroy IMMEDIATELY starts creating counter Rai stones to stop some and destroys many others, but his father has stolen power and is boosted, so the amount dropping continues....but its been significantly slowed. And then the tide is turned by not one, but TWO streams of rocks at his face. Now, for those who don't know, Prismatic Sphere is a pretty nasty spell and rocks wouldn't work to good against it....except...WELL, when you're trying to steal Loki's POWER then power has to be let through, just like the power from the rocks right ot the face. Now, as an undead, he's pretty touch but not tough enough to keep the spell up one he's hit in the face with twelve ton of rock. But he has many contingencies and another sphere is just about to come up with Zach's spell slams through. Continengices and stone skin...ruined... No problem....He is about to unleash the Frost of the Underworld on them, a little gift from Hades, when Moon Knight slams through the rocks (though...hehas to climb a bit) and grapples Ascot in a death grip, chocking him solidly...Ascot begins to shimmer and ripple...And then he crumbles, out. But too drained even to phase into the floor. The old woman looks at him and says to the Hulk, "Thank you young man, you're much nicer than that lout who spilled his drink on me." Glasses. McGoo level. "Oh, good. I didn't have to drop the roof on him. Now, let's get Loki his power back and the people who need it the antidote?" Of course, slight problem. That tux isn't in great condition any more. And it's a rental...Jack's going to be in a certain amount of trouble. He turns toward Axiom. "Good timing." Oddly, he's not remotely surprised the other hero showed up. Well, he did say somebody was breaking in. Moon Knight chokes Ascot with the grapple beam and all the divine energy he can muster until the lich crumbles to dust on the floor. He gives a sigh, scanning the room.. but even with the stones all over and Axiom appearing in a bright imitation of Zach, he ends up focused soundly on Lois.. She has the mask, and it's overwhelmingly his priority right now. Especially when it's next to the Hulk, who broke it before, and could possibly break it worse if he tried. "Zatara," he calls, gesturing to Lois. "We need to finish what we began before." no quips or breath catching.. he makes his way over to Lois, standing between her and the Hulk....just in case. Well that was entertaining, certainly. The bemasked Lois looks, and feels, pretty confident. She still has a hold of the red dog statue, for some reason. "Now that's that, um... now what? The mask's power is keeping the poison from hurting me, but we need to be fast." She shakes her head, trying to think straight with the surge of energy through her. "Guys... I'm having trouble staying sane here." She takes a breath, then another. "Please hurry." "It's all right." Zach has taken the time to move to Lois's side, but he's still attentive enough to his surroundings to make sure he's not going to be taken by surprise by some new, unlikely threat. "We're going to need to get to the hospital, but we should still have enough time. By the time we get there, they'll have enough antidote to administer to everyone, just in case." Which is far more than Zach could've just carried back by himself, especially since he rightly guessed there was a threat pressing. A large hand reaches out patting the old woman on the head. Hulk turns back towards Lois as Moon steps in front of him. "HULK SMASH MASK! MOVE!" he grabs Moon by the throat lifting him upwards while roaring in his face. Marc is murmuring quietly, "After we take care of the poison; people's lives are at stake, and there's some time.." he doesn't add aloud that he's still nervous about what will happen when they lose their connection with Loki.. and of the gods he detected when he arrived, one of them was blatantly familiar; Khonshu. He has no idea what would bring Khonshu to earth, but this isn't the sort of situation he's in a hurry to find out in.. though then he's being held up by the neck by the Hulk?! Moon Knight is darkly satisfied, if anything; the Hulk is planning just what he feared and he managed to get in the way of it. Now if only he could -talk- to explain.. breathing would be nice too. Bit by bit, the house slowly responds as Jack systematically removes any traps. He can't get ALL of them, since some are too weird even for his senses, but he does get a LOT if not almost all of them. Meanwhile, the police show up, and much to everyone's surprise, Ascot does NOT manage to get back to Hades and is taken to the Raft. It appears Cold Hard Cash has reached Super Villain Status. Lois Lane turns to Hulk; she couldn't miss that yelling. She grips her head. "Hulk, I'm.. okay. Let him go." It was so hard for her to concentrate. "We have to... help Loki, right?" She shakes her head, "I can't get the mask off. I could before, but now I think it's stuck." "It's all right. We'll handle it, as he says, *after* we get everyone antidoted. Or whatever y--" Zach's brow flattens immediately as he hears the backwards-speak. His eyes narrow a bit. "What..." But these questions will have to wait until later for their answers. Now is hospital time. The grip isn't all that tight other than just holding him by the neck. Hulk can hear Lois trying to calm him but he tosses Moon away towards some of the tables. He could try ripping the mask off or breaking it but instead he attempts to pick Lois up over his shoulder and run towards the exit. "Lois need help. Hulk get Lois doctor." he says. Axiom frowns as he walks towards Lois. "I can help," he says, flashing a quick sheepish smile Zach's way. He reaches into his pocket to take something out. But then Hulk is throwing Moon Knight and running away with Lois and Axiom squeaks as his plan fails. Still a Moon Knight to worry about though. "ElbaT ot gabria!" The lives of the socialites were saved. Reputation on the party was mixed. Horrific, but interesting. Many would return if another thing was had....But only if Kilroy through it. No one wanted a Dead Man's Party. Category:Log